1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved catalytic aromatic carbonate process which comprises contacting under substantially anhydrous reaction conditions a phenol, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base, a Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. J. Chalk recognized--as broadly disclosed in the Chalk patent application referenced hereinbefore (Ser. No. 731,495, now abandoned)--that aromatic carbonates can be prepared by contacting a phenol, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base and the Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum.
Unexpectedly, I have found that optimum aromatic carbonate process yields result when a phenol, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base, and the Group VIIIB element are contacted under substantially anhydrous reaction conditions. Further, unexpectedly, I have found that more optimum aromatic carbonate process yields result when my process is carried out in the presence of a phase transfer agent, a manganese redox cocatalyst, and an alkali metal or alkali earth metal base.